Alex's new chance in New York?
by Lex the klutz Richarson
Summary: When young Alexis become a newsies , all she can hope for is her past doesn't come back to haunt her and that she will be able to live there in peace for once. This is my first fanfic! I'm doing my best, and hope to make my next one even better!
1. Chapter 1 The begining

CHAPTER ONE

"Well here I go" Alexis told herself as she turned da corner. But she bumped into someone and got knocked over."Watch where ya goin' dum-" As i glanced up I was staring into some pretty powerful brown eyes. "I'd sorry, but it wasnt my fault that ya crashed inta me" The boy had fiery red hair and had to be italian, counting on the color of his skin.

He had a smirk on his face "Ah anothera smart ass like me ay? Da name is Racetrack." As he offered a hand to get me off da ground. I shook his hand. "and what would your name be?" I froozed for a sec, "Alex-is... da name, its Alex" He shot me a questioning glance then said "what are ya doing out here all alone anyways on a night like dis?" Its was a chillly fall night and I had gotten lost looken for da Lodgen house for Newsies boys. "I'm here lookin' for work, actually for the newseis lodin' house."

With raised eye-brows he turn on his heel "follow me den, i'm headin' there now" I ran up to catch up with him and stayed quiet till we were in fornt of da loding house where two guys were sittin' on da steps.

I automatically noticed a crutch leaning against one of da guys legs. "Jack dis is Alex, just knocked him down a block overa, and Alex dis is Jack Kelly, Or Cowboy," and pointing at da other boy, who looked roughly my age "dats Cruthie." I said my hellos and then they lead me inta the buildin'.

Inside it was huge. "Listen' up, dis is Alex, he is here to become a newsies with us. got it?" Jack annouced. As i blushed i'd hoped dat no one really noticed. Most da the boys came over and gave me a greetin'. Mush, Skittery, Specs, Romeo and a lot others, but I don't remember da names. I yawned and i guest it was pretty noticable cause Jack told the boy named Cruthie ta show me the bunk room.

Cruthie lead me to a room lined with bunks beds."here dis one will be yours. Its just two away from me if ya evera need anything and Racetrack is the top bunk on yours and Skittery is you neighbor kid." Cruthie explained.

"I anin't no kid, bout big as ya anyways." As i make this smart-ass remark i felt kinda bad. 'His was crippled after all, how could I be so mean?'

Jack Kelly and a group da boys walked in as i said my remark and I recongized da one who pushed me overa and a few i met in da lobby of the building.

"How old are ya kid then?"

"Fifthteen, just last month!" I replied getting used to my new roommates watching my every move.

"Hmm.. Well you look younger," Jack said. "Say you're twelve. The younger ones sell more."

I guess that makes sense, but it was a little of a jump in age.

"So you wanna be a Newsie, kid?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Well if you spend your first day wit me and Crutch 'ere, you'll be ready to go on your own by the end da the week." I plopped down on my bunk and just looked around at my new 'home'.

As I glanced overa at da boys I noticed dat Cruthie was blushin' a bit and so was... Racettrack? Jezz what am I 'bout to get myself into?

(Cruthie's POV)

'There is something bout dat kid tht gives me a funny feelin' and its kinda weird but he is kinda good lookin' for a boy. He gotta get lots of goils.' As I walked overa ta my own bunk, I couldn't help but think bout the new kid.


	2. Chapter 2 blown?

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up, i'd forgot where I was for a second and jumped outta da bed. By mistake I woke Racetrack up and he fell on top of me. "OW!, get off of me, ya lazy owaf!" I yelled as we got up we make eye contact, "Well maybe ya shouldn't wake me up by knocking me off da bed" Race shouted back. It was so bazzard, his eye were like endless holes of brown. We look up a couple of boys with our little sprawl. 'What am i saying I got a job todo, not to stand around here and flirt with a guy i barely knew'.

(Race's POV)

'I don't know what it is bout this kid, but he made me feel all girties. And those green eyes just dig inta you sole? What am i thinkin'! Its da pest who made me lose my cigar last night' " Alex said something under his breath, "Well it isn't my fault your a lazy..." "Well it ain't my fault, ya deciede to knock me down, again."

Alex gave me a glare, "You are the one who knocked me down last night!" and then just walked away. What is with that guy. "Ay Spec, who ya sellin' with today?" as I started for the Wash room "Sorry Race, i gonna be sellin' with Jazz today."

'well looks like old race is gonna be selling but myself today, unless the new kid wants to. Hmm'

(alex's POV)

'Er whats with that guy. Is he always gonna be a jerk ta me? No stop thinkin' bout him alexis! you are here ta work!'

"Ay Alex!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, knocking down a little newsies that i think was named Les. "sorry kid" as i pulled him up and walked over to the Race who scared da crap outta me.

"What do you want now?" He was laughin' at how he made me jump.

"Who are ya sellin' with today?" with a smirk

"Well countin' that you're askin' bout it, im guestin' its you.'" A few newsies around us started watching us. Race went a little red.

"Shut up ya smartass, now come on, I wanna get a good start dis mornin''

As he walked off down the stairs, I just stood there for a sec. 'Why is he so intrested in you? does he see throught me? Oh no. he knows I'm a goil!'


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no!

**(just a note, the first two POVs happen at the same time, but from differnt prespetives)**

Chapter 3

(alex's POV)

After getting our paps we headed towards Central Park to sell 'Does he know im a goil? Oh jezz I can't even imagen what is going through his head... never mind that I gotta get my head on sellin'

I was almost finsih sellin' my mornin' paps so I head towards Race.

"well I just sold my last pap, you alomst done there alex?" Racce said as I walking up ta him a guy bought my last pap.

"ya lets go ta Tibby's. I'm starven" as we turned towards the road to get there I tripped again.

In between breaths Race was laughin' at me, he called out "Klutz, I don't know what ta do bout you.! Thats it." as he snapped his fingers together. "Klutz can be your newsies name!"

My face went red as he hosted me up, 'of course he think of dat'

"Come on lets get ta Tibby's" I just started walking off, as Race tried to keep up with me.

(Race POV)

'there is something bout that boy that is gonna drive me crazy, but I cant be wastin' my time on a stupid kid, I gotta sell da paps'

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL BOUT IT, 1OO KIDS KILLLED IN A FACORY ACCIDENT!" And there went the last couple of paps.

As I was heading toawrds where Alex was, I couldn't help but think bout how he still needded a newsies name. 'hmm, Al, shrimp, tripper? , ah don't worry bout nothin, here he comes.'

"Well just sold my last pap. you almost done there Alex?" As a few men walked up ta him .

He told me he was done and wanted ta head to Tibby's for some lunch. Then he fell onced again over his own two feet. I coudln't stop laughing when it accured ta me. 'Klutz'. "Thats it, da newsies name for ya!"

His face went red, as I helped him up. He turned on his heel and headed towards Tibby's without any type of thanks. 'Maybe your name should be Pain in da Ass'

For a sec I thought Alex looked like a goil? Ahh forget it, I'm probaly just seein' things.'

-at Tibby's-

(Alex's POV)

"Ah Race, Alex come overa here!" Jack called overa from a table towards da back. He was sitting with two other newsies.

'Its Cruthie and some other guy I haven't see before. hmm'. As me and Race walk over there, Race made its his job to tell the entire place my new Nickname. 'Great'

"Hey guys guest who dis is? Alex, and his newsies name is now klutz! Counting on how he falls overa his own two feet every other second."

Cruthie spoke up next, "Klutz? haha well looks like I got some competition on da streets then don't I?" And I couldn't help but blush, "Haha ya, ya better watch out now" I said as a gave him a playful punch. So I sat down with them and order my food. I was busy tellin' Jack bout my morning when the other guy who spoked up.

"You look awfull famliar kid, what you say da name was?" "Its Klutz now" Ravce piped up. The othera boy shot Race a glare that cut like knifes "I didnt ask you smart-mouth, I was talking to da kid." And he gestured ta me.

As he snapped his fingers he exclaimed " You gotta a sister don't ya? I saw a goil that could be da goil version of ya." Everyone was starring at me 'crap, what do i say?'


	4. Someone to trust

Chapter 4  
-at tibby's-

(alex's POV)

'Crap he knows who i am, but i dont even reconize his face'

"Ahh I don't know what your talkin' bout. Actually, I don't even know ya. Who are ya anyways?"

He shot me da knife glare "Da names Spot Collins, and I don't take easy to smart mouths" Everyone was staring at me as my face went bright red.

"Well I don't see why i gotta hang aound when my smartness ain't wanted." I stood and ran out da door and around the coner into an ally way.

Tears started fallin' down my cheeks "Why did he ever make you leave? ya can't hanlde dis on your own alexis!" I grapped off my hat in frustration. 'Only if Andy was here, then i wouldn't me in such a mess'

Then i hear foot steps comin' towards me. 'Crap' As I jumped up and started to stuff all my hair in my cap again.

"Klutz is that you?" I turned on my heel ta see Cruthie standin' in the mouth of da ally way "Uh No... Please Cruthie, you can't tell anyone my secret!" as I ran towards him, I begged him.

"you're,.. you're a goil? really. Well thats makes me feel better, I thought I was goin' crazy thinkin' ya were a little goily for a boy."

We both blushed at that point. "Dont worry Klutz, I ain't gonna tell no one" I smiled "Thanks Cruthie" I gave him a quick hug. 'well at least I got it off my chest to someone, but i can't let anyone esle know bout it'

"Well lets get back ta Tibby then shall we?" Cruthie asked with a smile on his face. As i took his arm, we walked back ta Tibby's and finished our lunch with da other guys.

(Cruthies' POV)

After I saw Klutx walk out of Tibby's I told Jack dat I would go talk ta him bout Spot being that way.

'hmm I don't see why he would let Spot get ta him, he seemed like a strong guy. Wait who is dat sitting in da ally way.' It looks like a goil but wait. "Klutz?"

As I walked towards him, I notice Klutz wasn't a he, but a she. "Klutz is dat you?" She jumped up and tries to hide her glissening brown hair in her cap. She begged me to keep her secret. 'klutz is a goil? I can't belive this.' I told her, da secret is safe wid me and there was no reason ta worry bout it.

She gave me a hugg and we both blushed. 'At least now I know I ain't goin' nuts bout thinking Klutx was really is pretty for a boy' So we started walking back ta Tibby's.

'Gez now i feel kinda funny bout Klutz, I never noticed how her green eyes sprakled when she laughs, and how her brown hair glows in da sun.' I think I'm gonna ask her out on a date later. hope she doesn't find it akward.


	5. Chapter 5 The first night of peace

Chapter 5

(again, this is made during the same time frame, but at different POVs)

-back at the lodging house-

(alex's POV)

I was walking into da lodging house with da boys, Racetrack, Cruthie, Jack, Specs and a kid named Mush after a long day of selling. "Man, I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna turn in a little early boys" I said.

"Ah come on Klutz, come lose ta me, Er i mean come play poker wid us" Racetrack said. "Ha sure, I'm gonna go and lose ta da likes of you? No, I'm not in da mood for it."

"Come on Klutz, at leasst watch da first game, Please?" Cruthie asked, with a little more of a pleadin' tone in his voice. I couldn't help but blush a little. "Alright fine." Cruthies face lighten' up as I walked over and sat down between Racetrack and him.

All da boys were starin' at me and Cruthie, probably thinkin' da same things 'Why would he sit after Cruthie asked him but not Race?' "What are ya lookin' at? Get ta da game so i can go get some sleeps."

And the night went on. And of course Racetrack won almost all da games.

(Racetrack's POV)

"Man, im exhausted. I think I'm gonna turn in a little early boys." 'No, I wanted ta win some money from da kid.' "Ah come on Klutz, come lose ta me." 'crap no wait' "I mean come play pokera wid us" And of course he had a smartmouth reply, "Ha! sure, I'm gonna lose ta da likes da you? No, I'm not in da mood for it."

'That kid is gonna drive me crazy, I don't appreciate havin' a smart-mouth around ta compete wid'

"Come on Klutz, at least watch da first game. Please?" 'Why does he think he is any special, and da kid will stay for him. Just cause he got a gimp leg don't make him much special'.

"Alright fine." As he cam over and sat down next ta me and Crutch. 'You're kiddin' klutz will stay for Cruthie but not me?' That just ain't right. I just stared at da two, trying to figure out if they got something up their sleeves I don't know about. 'I should ask Jack bout findin' out more bout klutz.'

Something ain't right here.

(Cruthie's POV)

'Wow, I can't believe dat Klutz is a goil.' As I looked over at her as we enter da lodging house. I didn't even realized she said something, when i realized she was talking to Racetrack.

Racetrack asked her to play poker wid us. She snapped back with da best remark, "Ha! sure, I'm gonna lose ta da likes of you? No, I'm not in da mood for it." 'I like how she can out smart talk Race, but I'd enjoy her company a little more.' "Come on Klutz, at least watch da first game. Please?"

'crap why did I say please, she is gonna think Im a big softy'

She blushed a little. Which made me blush, 'hope no one noticed' "Alright fine" 'YAY, ok ok, Cruthie try to seem like its nothin' ta you.'

After da games was overa, we all headed up stairs. Me and Klutz made eye contact right before we splited up, and exchange some smiles. 'Jez she makes my heart skip a beat. I need ta invite her ta sell with me tomorrow so I can learn more bout her. ya' And with dat, I fell asleep.

**please review/leave comments so I know what you guys think about it, any suggestion on what should happen next is welcome :). hope you guys are liking it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 The horrible past

Chapter 6

(alex's POV)

Flashback

_As we were walking down the street away from the one place I've always called home, I heard a noise behind us. "Andy what was that?" He just turned and faced me, I could see in his eyes he felt danger._

_"What is going on? Andy! Tell me whats going on?" He just grabbed my wrist and ran in a different direction then we were planning to go. 'I have no idea whats going on and no clue where da hell we are going either' So I stopped in my tracks. "Andy, what the hell is going on here? You're my brother and you are apost to be protecting me, not scaring me!"_

_"Why did you stop running? Not now Al, we have ta get out of here!" He shouted at me. "Why? WHY? what is going on here? I'm scared and tired!" I was ready to collapse._

_Then there goes the gun shot that still haunts me. As I looked towards the noise I saw two guys running towards us. When I looked at Andy he was bleeding. "Andy" as i ran to his side "Are you ok? where did you get shot? I dont see any holes!" I started crying. When he told me this, "Alexis B Finch, ya listen to me right now. Now run away and never come back here" I started sobbing as the men were comin closer and I could hear them screaming._

_He grabbed my face and made me look him in the eyes, "Al, its for your own good, now get before them jerks get here and get hold of ya. Got it? NOW RUN!" I didn't know where I was going but i didn't stop. I could hear the men in the back round "Come back here you STUPID WHORE!"_

_I ran and ran until I ran into someone who grabbed me by the neck. Screaming bloody murder, trying to get free._

"Klutz wake up! Its only a dream. calm down now, your safe 'ere wid me and da other newsies boys" I sat straight up in my bed, looking around and remembering where i was, I saw Racetrack sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

I just clung to him and let my sobs come out. He was a little shock to see me cry 'Why is Race so shocked? crap he still doesn't know im a goil' But that didn't matter. I let myself cried even more. "there, there Klutz its ok." Race told me.

We just sat there for a few minutes and when I finally stopped crying, I lifted my head up and notices that most of da boys were staring at me. 'Er now all da boys are gonna think I'm a baby'

Then i realized dat Crutchie was right by my side pattin' my leg. It was da smallest gesture, but it made me feel so much better already.

(Cruthie's POV)

'Gezz someone isn't happy outside, thoses scream are horrible. Then I heared it. "Andy! Help me!" Followed by blood curtling screams. I jolted awake and looked around. I couls see Racetrack jump off his bunk and started shaking Klutz.

Jumpin' outa my bunk and grabbed my crutch and hobbled overa ta her bed and sat down on da ground next ta 'er. "Klutz wake up! Its only a dream" Race was shaking her. 'Poor girl, I remember when Skitts had nightmares. I need ta help her'

She jolted up and collapse into Race's arms and started crying. 'Why does Race get ta hold her, wait what, why are you jelous of Race, he doesn't even know she is a goil'

I moved the thought outta my head and tried to comfort poor Klutz, I just rubbed her leg. This went on for bout a mintues or two.

When she finally sat up, she looked at me and gave me a smile. Thats all it took, I blushed red and tried to hide my face. "Ah Racetrack, why don't ya go get Jack, I'll sit herre until ya get back." Race shot me a questioning glance but did what I told 'im to do. 'Ya should ask her to sell with you today' "Um ya ok Klutz?"

She nodded her head so i went on "Well if ya feel up to it today, do you wanna sell wid me? Cause Jack is gonna make you stay wid either him, Racetrack or me today, no mattered what ya do" She blushed a little, which casued me ta blush. "Ya, but only for da mornin". 'Oh she just was flattered by it, she dont like me' But I guest it showed on my face caus she spoke up "Cause I want ta spend da afternoon wid you in da Park" I glanced up ta see her smiling at me. "For sure?" She couldn't help but laugh 'god i love her laugh' "for sure Crutch." I gave her a hugged and dats when Jack arrived back and Racetrack.

(**this is the start of a few back round and plot making chapters, so sorry if you get a little confused but it will get better.)**


	7. Chapter 7 The beginin of the worst

Chapter 7

(sorry guys, im having writter's block a lot but here it is haha)

-early in the morning-

(Alex's POV)

After we got our paper we headed towards the park so when we 'ere done we would be close ta Central Park. "Um Crutchie, thanks for um ya know, coming and sittin' wid me dis mornin'"

'Jez, how do I bring up da allyway when he found out i was a goil' As i glance over at Crutch he said somthin'

"Ah no prob klutz, but ya shoulds thank Race, he was da one you were holdin' and crying on." Its sounded like he was a little jealous.

"Oh, well when I had bad dream when i was little, my brother always used ta rub my leg like you did. Well enough bout that, we can talk later in da Park, lets finish sellin' da paps."

(Crutchie"s POV)

When we were a block away from da Park we decided ta stop and sell there. Klutz thanked me for dis morning and I just tried ta be honest, "Ah no prob Klutz, but ya shoulds thank Race, he was da one you were holdin' and crying on." what just happened...

'Why did I just say that? That sounded so rude.' Just calm down, 'oh no, she looks like she was hurt by dat'. "Oh, well when i had bad dream when I was little, my brother always used ta rub my leg like you did. Well enough about that, we can talk later in da Park, lets finish sellin' da paps."

'You gotta be kidin' me, wow I feel so bad now how I said dat.' Once we finised sellin' our paps we headed ta da Park 'Ok maybe dis is a good time to bring up da ally way da other day. Ok here ya go Crutchie. Its go time.'

(Alex's POV)

'Well now dat all da paps were sold I think its a good time ta bring up da ally' Funny thing was we started talkin' at da same time, "Can we talk bout the ally-way?"

After exchangin' funny glances we burst out laughin' After a minute of just sitting there he said something, "Ya, so your a goil? Why did ya hide it when ya came 'ere? All da boys would be fine with havin' a goil around."

After thinkin' bout it for a sec I answered him, "Well I dunno why, I though da boys wouldn't make as big as a fuss bout me if I was a boy then a goil."

He looked at me, but I didn't look at 'im so he grabbed my chin and made me look at 'im. 'My chin is all fuzzy, and his hand are so strong but soft, I fell like meltin' inta him' We just looked at each other in da eyes.

Then by surprise he kissed me! I was so shocked I jumped up off da bench that we 'ere sittin' on. 'Crutchie just kissed me?' I tried to walk away, "Ah Klutz wait! Please I don't know what just happened. Come back. I'm sorry Klutz" I couldn't handle it and turned before I continued stromin' off, "Dis is why I didn't want da boys to know, and if I hear bout you tellin' any other boys, especially Race Cause me and you know it, dat he would never let me live it down, I won't evera talk ta ya again".

My lips were all fuzzy and I couln't think straight any more, but I only got a few feet before ...'Blam' I automatically felt the ground make contact wid my body.

(Crutchie's POV)

"Ah Klutz wait! Please i don't know what just happened. Come back. I'm sorry Klutz" She jumped off and headed towars da oppistie side of da Park. 'Crap, why did ya have to kiss her? she is freaked out now, she was tellin how this is da reason she was pretendin' ta be a boy, and now she is gonna hate me if I tell any one else bout her.

When suddenly she fell ta da ground. I went as fast as i could ta her side, she was out cold.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

(Race's POV)

'Klutz is a goil? How da hell did i miss this?' "Cruthie! What da hell did you do ta her?" Racetrack questioned me. As I looked over Klutz there was a pool of blood forming under her tiny frame.

(Keep reviewing and commenting please! And see what happens between the two love birds)


	8. Chapter 8 Life or Death memories

Chapter 8

**(Sorry for taking so long to write this, but my dad has been on my case with working out more. (I have to bike or run at least 20 miles a week UHH!) And I had one my very loved pets pass away not to long ago, so I haven't really feel like writing lately. But here it is) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't know newseis, but any boys ya don't reconize are mine.**

**(side note! This chapter is gonna be from diferent POVs at during the same time frame again. And I'm going to call Alex POV by klutz for now on) **

(Klutz's POV)

_"Andy" as I ran to his side "Are you ok? where did you get shot?" This was unrealistic. I started crying. When he told me to run away and never come back here. I started sobbing as the men were comin' closer and I could hear them screaming. _

_He grabbed my face and made me look him in the eyes, "Al, it's for your own good, now get far away form 'ere before them jerks get here and get hold of ya. Got it? NOW RUN!" I didn't know where I was going but i didn't stop. I could hear the men in the back round "Come back here you STUPID WHORE!"_

_I ran as fast as I could, until someone grabbed me from an allyway I was passing. I started screaming bloody murder. "Let me go! Andy! HELP!" My attacker slapped me across the face and dragged me father into the ally-way. All I could remember was hoping to see Andy coming to save me._

_He threw open a door, but before heading inside told me some advice. "If you want to avoid getting beatin' I'd shut up and stop screaming every five second for ya stupid brother" It hurt but I nodded and was broughtt into a dimly light room. "Choker, 'ere she is like ya wanted."_

_I was dropped onto the ground at someone's feet. I didn't look up, 'keep calm Alexis, ya gonna be fine' A dark and raspy chuckle gave me chills up my spine. "Well good job house. So Alexis ya finally decieded to meet me? Well its about time, Your brother has been promising this for a long time now. With the mention of my brother my eyes shot up to look at this man. He knew he hit a never. I couldn't believe it, when I looked passed him I just gazed in disbelief of what I saw. _

-at the park-

(Racetrack's POV)

As I bent over Klutz, I was in disbelief ahout Klutz being a goil still. 'Why are you worried about that? She is in a life or death situation , ya should be more worried bout her health'.

"Cruthie," I tried to say as calm as possible,"What happened ta her? How did she hit her head?" As I looked over at Cruthie he was ghostly pal and a little shakey.

"Um.. It... I don't know, Ya see Klutz jumped off da bench over there and started walkin' away and wasn't watching where she was goin' and ran in ta da pole right 'ere. Not even a second later Klutz was on da ground and blood was everywhere" He was in no shape to deal wid this. He looked like he was gonna be sick.

As I scoped up klutz, her cap fell off and her brown hair fell out. It was drent in blood. "We have no time ta waste Crutch. We gotta get her ta the hospital." As I looked around to fingure out which way was da best to go.

"Cruthie go back ta the lodgin' house and get Jack and meet me at the hospital three blocks over." I told him.

"No, I'm never gonna leave her like dis, Its all my fault she got hurt, I'm going ta the hospital wid you, ta make sure she is safe." I thought about it, but it wasn't worth ta fight about wid him.

"Fine, but ya gotta try to keep up wid me." With that, I started running towards the hospital.

-at the hospital-

(Cruthie's POV)

'I can't believe dis, its all my fault dat Klutz has ta be here. And now she is gonna kill me bout the boys. Dat Racetrack knows, and how most of da boys will know she is a goil even before she gets ta go back to the lodgin' house.'

When I saw Klutz fall in da Park, I shouted out 'er name and Racetrack just happened to be passing by da park when he saw me bending over Klutz and I had blood all over my hand from trying ta get the bleeding to stop.

He seemed a little shock when he finally noticed Klutz was a she, not a he. but thankfully he got overa dat quick and picked 'er up and ran ta da hospital.

"Where is Klutz?" I heared Jack shouting at da lady out in da lobby. "ER fine Alex Somethin'!" She must of told 'im the room casue he was in here in da matter of seconds. Right behind him was Racetrack wid Skitts, Mush, and Specs. They all looked at Klutz with a strange kind of shock. Then I realized somthin'

"Klutz is a goil, she didn't want ya guys ta know bout it, cause she thought da boys would treat her differently if they found out." All da boys looked at me as if I'd just read their minds.

Jack was da first ta speak outta the da five boys, "What happened Crutch?" He was using the softest tone I have ever heard him use. I told them what I knew bout how Klutz had jumped off da bench and ran inta da pole where she banged her head. I choose to leave out the part about me kissin' her.

"Well excuse me if dis is the wrong moment but klutz is really pretty." Skitts said. Jack slapped 'im up side da head for his comment.

My face felt hot hearin' him call her pretty. 'Why am I so protective overa her? I didn't even know she was a goil until later yesterday afternoon. Plus she ain't even my goil.'

"Well da Doctor said she had some bleeding in the brain and dat she is gonna be going in some new type of "surgey" so she can get better, but its not dat safe and they can't say for sure if she is gonna surive it." Race told da boys. I remember da Doctor sayin' something like dat when we first arrived wid Klutz, but I wasn't really payin' much attention ta him. All I could thunk bout was how klutz was doing in the other room.

"And she has been out-cold since we got here." I told them, "And da Doctor don't think she will wake up till later in da night."

'She seems so peaceful laying on da bed, excpet dat her head is wrapped up pretty tightly, and dat half of 'er hair was still covered in blood.'

(What was going in in Klutz's head?)

_(Back to the flashback)_

_When I looked pass my attacker's 'boss' I was in disbelief of what I was seein'. My brother was there, leaning agaisnt da wall. wid a brand new set of clothes on. 'What is going on? Why is Andy here and why hasn't he come to help me up yet?' _

_Apprently da 'Boss' saw I wasn't payin' much attention ta him, and with a cold tone he told me da awful truth, "Ah I see you reconized one of my workers." after a long pause he continued,_

_"Andy isn't it? Come over here and why don't you tell your dear little sister why she is here. Don't you agree that she should know that you set her up?" My eyes darted toward my only brother as he walked toawrds me. "Yes Choker." His eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. _

_"Ya see Al, a few months ago I ran into some of Choker's boys and they were rapin' dis goil. And da boys saw me and ran over ta make sure I didn't get a chance to squawk ta da police." He was just blankly starring at me, _

_"So I told them "fellas don't ya worry bout me, I do this for a living" and said I had a goil that i keep locked up for when ever I needed to take out some anger. They belived me and brought me ta Choker 'ere." _

_"What? Why da hell would ya lie bout that, you wouldn't hurt a fly" I spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. The guy called house slapped me again and told me ta shut da hell up again. _

_Andy continued, "Well they told Choker wad I had said and he told me ta birng da girl ta him, if I wanted to keep both my legs working properly. But as ya already know I didn't have a goil. So I pleaded with Choker and told him I had a little sister ta watch after and dat I would go get her. Dat me and you, Al, would leave town dat night. But that wasn't what Choker wa-" He was cut off by Choker, _

_Choker spoke harshly, "And he ended up promising me he would bring you hear ta for his own freedom and to be able to leave this town forever. Ya see sweetheart, your 'brother' promised ya life away. But thought he coulds pull a fast one and try to sneak da both of you out of town tonight." _

_He stopped suddenly and swung around and smacked Andy across the face. Andy fell with a thump to the ground. "But he wasn't smart enough, I knew what he was gonna do. So 'ere ya are and there he is payin for the mistake he made. But here is where I'm gonna play softy. I'll let ya go on one condition." _

_I was filled wid horror and dismay as he told me what he wanted for my freedom._


	9. Chapter 9 unknowing

**So I got writer's block and this was all I could of think off. Haha hope you guys like it. I'll try to update more, but im a little depressed about something so we will se what happens :)**

Chapter 9

-In Klutz's Hospital room-

(Cruthie's POV)

Specs, Mush, and Racetrack went back ta the lodgin' house not too long ago. Jack wanted me ta go wid them, but I stood my ground and told 'im I wasn't gonna leave Klutz side. He found it better not ta agrue wid me, so he let me stay.

Jack had dozed off. 'Poor Klutz its all me fault. I can't believe dis, Its all my fault. She might die!.' I slowly got up from my chair and hobbled over ta her bed. I sat down near her hand.

'Just look at her. She look so pal, that the slighest touch would shatter her tiny frame.' Klutz heart rate was slow and steady. Her beautiful brown hair was almost completely bloody red from all the blood she lost.

Slowly I took hold of her, "I know ya probaly can't hear me, but I'm real sorry bout earlier today. I was still a little shock you're a goil and all. But I wanted ta ask you some-" I looked over at Jack who was mumbling somethin' in his sleep, "Klutz I want ya to be my-". "Crutchie? What you doing?" Jack had woken up.

'Was he listening to me talk this whole time?' "Huh? Oh, im just looking at Klutz 'ere. Da kid just looks so frail." I slowly took my hand away form hers.

"Crutchie?" He asked with a sleepy voice. "Yea Cowboy?" I strated to worry about what he had heard me say. "Come here, Crutch we need ta talk."

Slowly I got up and made my way over ta the chair next ta 'im. "What really happen between you and Klutz in da Park? You left somethin' out earlier wid da other boys." Jack stated.

"Ah how do you always know?" I punch 'im in the arm trying to lighten up the mood. He just looked at me wid a questioning glance. "Ok Jack, ya see everything was going just fine until we sat down on da bench. We both starting talkin at the same time." pausing to grin, "we started laughing and then dats when I made a mistake." I stopped talking then and just looked at my hands.

"Crutchie, its ok, no one else is 'ere. Ya can tell me kid, we're family remember?" Jack was starting to get worried, I could tell in his voice. 'Should I tell Jack the truth? He is the leader and all.'

Descided to come clean, "Thats when I kissed her. Ya see Jack I-" Jack interrupted me, "Wait. You knew Klutz was a goil before this happened before she hit her head and lost her hat?"

My face went red and it was so hard to speak, "Jack, I didn't even know I kissed her till after I pulled away. I wasn't thinkin', I , I. She was in shock and yelled at me. Oh Jack she is gonna hate my guts now."

I couldn't even hold it in anymore. Tears started rolling down my face. "Crutchie, Its ok." After a long pause he continued, "Ya know its probaly best if you just try ta get some sleep. Ok?" We locked eyes for a second and I silently nodded. Hobbling over to the chair where I've been sitting for most of da night. I slowly drifted to sleep.

(Klutz POV)

'Whats going on? Where am I?' I tried to move my arms but I couldn't get them ta move. Then I heard Crutchie saying something. 'Crutchie?' I couldn't even opened up my eyes. then i realized he was holding my hand. I tried to speak. 'Crutchie! Can you hear me?' But no words came out of my mouth. Then I started fading out again. last I knew, Cruthie was trying to asking me something..

That was it.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Will we surive?

Chapter 10

_In Klutz's head..._

_"...So 'ere ya are and there he is payin for the mistake he made. But here is where I'm gonna play softy. I'll let ya go on one condition." and with an evil smirk he told me. I was filled wid horror and dismay about what I had todo for my freedom._

_"Choker. She still is a kid! Ya can't do dat ta her. Thats Rape in these parts Boss." House spoke up, "Ya can't force her to 'do it' wid ya." 'I gotta remember dis guy and make sure I give him a proper thanks. the ta kick his ass for dragging me here.'_

_Choker did not like being talk to by this guy like that and he turned on him. He grabbed a old pipe thaat was on da ground not far from me. I braced myself for a beaten, but he walked over to the other guy, House, and he let 'im have it. _

_'Poor guy. All he was trying to do was help me out a bit.' But dats when I reaslized somethin', the door I had entered wasn't blocked. 'Come on, come on. ya can do this Alexis, just make sure no one was lookin'.' Looking around I could see everyone was busy watching House get a beatin'. So I made my move. _

_Jumping up and spritin' toward da door. But I was caught right when I got to da door way. "HEY BOSS! The tramp is getting away. _

_'SHIT!'_

_I ran as fast as my legs would go. Tucking myslef into an ally-way. I though I was safe when a hand grabbed me around the neck. _

_Gasping for air I tried to fight off my attacker once again. But I frooze when I saw it was my only brother..._

_The next thing I remember was waking up in a different ally-way. I was beaten up by my own blood brother. his words will forever haunt me. "This is what you deserve you stupid goil. Ya ruined my life when dat fire you started kill Pap and Ma'." I pleaded wid him. 'It wasn't my fault!' Then he left me have it. Putting all his anger and strength into pumbling me. _

_I swore I'd never let 'im live dat down f I ever saw him again._

(Crutchies POV)

*Knocking on a door*

I woke up, when I heard knocking on the door. It was the doctor dat was gonna help Klutz wid her head. "Hello. Good Morning son. Sorry but I don't think I ever got a name from you." As I shook his hand I replied, "Da names Ryan, but everyone calls me Crutchie." He gave me a warm smile and told me to wake Jack so he could talk ta us bout Klutz's head.

"Jack wake up!" As I nugged 'im he jolted awake and got up to greet the doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Frennsin, and I wanted to get some more information about your friend here." Jack shoke his hand and we all sat down.

"What would you like to know?" I asked the Doctor. "Well, on her papers it said her name was umm 'Klutz', We need her real name so we can see if she has any family to contact." The doctor was explaining.

"Well she told us her name was Alex, but when our friend first met her, she studdered and it sounded like Alexis. So I have ta say dat is 'er name." Jack told the doctor. "Do you know a last name? Her age? any siblings? Maybe where she was oridanially from." The doc asked. Jack said, "Well we know she is fithteen.." and looked to me for more information. The doctor noticed and followed Jack's gaze ta me. "Crutchie?"

'Um ok lets think, you know she had a brother, and didn't she say something about living a few miles from da city?' Its my turn to speak now, "Well from what she told me , she ain't from to far from 'ere. She is from a smaller town a little west I'd think. Oh and she got a brother. Um I think his name was Andy or somethin'. He is older den her."

The Doctor nodded. "Um so Doc, when are ya gonna be fixin' her head?" Jakc asked.

The Doc looked down at his hands, "Well we wanted to do it this afternoon, but because she is under age and we have no family from her to sign the forms, we can't really do anything to help her. We just have to hope she can pull through on her own." Jack and I exchanged looks and nodded the Doctor.

"I'll leave you boys be for now. If you need anything just call a nurse." He said, and gave us a quick smile, yet it didn't help. Jack got out of his chair and walked wid the doctor to the door. He whispered something to 'im and he nodded. Jack turned toward me and told me he was just gonna talk a litte longer with the doctor in da hallway.

I just nodded. 'Calm down, Klutz is gonna be fine, no mattera what happens. She is a strong goil.'

But I wanted to know what Jack wanted to talk bout wid the Doctor so I slowly made my way to the door to listen.

(Jack's POV) {The conversation just goes back and forth}

-In the hallway outside Klutz's room-

"So Doc. Do you really have to have this paper signed for Klutz ta get that new surgery done?" I asked 'im.

"Well son yes. She is still under age at the moment and we can't do anything that serious with her unless its signed." He responded.

'THATS IT!'

"What if I signed it for you? After all, I'm 'er main care giver since we found her da other day. And I'm old enough."

"Son, I'm sorry but only a blood relative can sign these kind of papers for her, or at least the legal guardian. But from what it looks like you are not either of those. Sorry."

"So what happens if you do find a relative?"

"Then we get the papers signed and she can get all better!"

"But without dis surgery do you think she is gonna make it? And ya gotta be honest so I can prepare my othera boys for da worse." I said with a straight face.

The Doctor answered hesitantly, "Well without the surgery.. No. I don't think she will be able to make a..." he stopped for a second to pick his words. ".. a full recovery."

"A full recovery. Or do you mean like not recover at all?"

Putting his hand on my shoulder he told me with the most serious face i'd ever saw, "Without this surgery, your friend isn't going to even make it out of this hospital. Unless she is in a body bag."

Then we heard a loud smash and thud behind the door. Quickly we opened to see Crutchie on the ground. He had fainted from hearing what the doctor had said.

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

-(later that day)-

"Excuse me nurse? I'm looking for someone who was brough 'ere late afternoon da other day." The Nurse nodded and asked him for his name and the person he was looking for.

"My name is Andy Finch, and I'm looking for my sister. Alexis B. Finch." The nurse pointed down the hall and the strange boy went on his way.

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! ITS AOBUT TO GET VERY BAD FOR POOR KLITZ SOON. YIKES!**


	11. Chapter 11 Here he is

Chapter 11

(For most if this chapter its being told from an outside view)

"Excuse me nurse? I'm looking for someone who was brough 'ere late afternoon da other day." The Nurse nodded and asked him for his name and the person he was looking for.

"My name is Andy Finch, and I'm looking for my sister. Alexis B. Finch." The nurse pointed down the hall and the strange boy went on his way.

Jack had finally talked Crutchie into going back to hte Lodgning house to get some food and sleep. When a knock form outside the door interupted their conversation. Both looked at the door. "Come on in." Jack said.

The door slowly opened. Standing in the door was a boy a little smaller then Jack. He had bright green eyes and dirty brown hair that covered most of his face. He had a nice shiner on the right side of his face and was wearing an old pair of trousers, with a dark blue shirt.

The strange boy scanned the boys standing in the room slowly. His green eyes seemed to look deep into their heads. Crutchie was the first to speak, "Um Can you help ya?" The strange boy gave him a umconfortable smirk.

"Well, I shoudl ask you the same thing." Jack and Crutchie exchanged looks and Jack took a step forward. "Ya see dat goil in the bed, She is my sister. And I'm 'ere to take her home."

"You're 'er brother?" Jack asked. "Yes I am. Who da hell are you and whos da gimp wid ya?" With that Crutchie stood up. "Hey, while you weren't 'ere wid her, we were for her. And we took care of her." Jack did not like this guy's attitude.

"So you are here to take her back to your home?" Crutchie asked, a little disappointed, yet happy for Klutz. She could finally get the proper help now 'er brother was here. "Yes I will once she is better. Now why don't ya go and get any other crap her had wid 'er when you found her cripled." Wid that he walked over to da bed and looked at Klutz. "Stupid goil as alway." He mumbled. Crutchie went red in the face hearin' him call Klutz stupid.

"Well I don't know if ya know dis or not, but she needs surgery and now dats you are 'ere, you can sign da papers so she can-"

The strange boy interupted Jack, "Look I know dat dumb-ass. And once she come outta dat surgery, I don't want neither of ya comin' round here again. She already messed up her life coming here. Don't need no gimp." pausing to give Crutchie a sick look, "Or stupid boy ta mess it up more."

"Jack come on lets go." Wid dat Crutchie walked out of Klutz's room. But Jack just stood there. "Well are you going to leave?"

"Answer a few questions and I'll promise ya dat you'll nevera see any of us again." Jack said as calmly as possible. Even thought the tension between da boys was very thick. "Fine. But make it quick,"

"Fine." Jacksaid harshly. "Da names Jack, yours?"

"I'm called Andy." He said.

"Where are your parents? Are you da only fmaily Klutx 'ere got?" Jakc was just shooting out questions.

Any took a moment to answer, "Our parents are dead. And Ya. da only blood relative Al got, standin' right here."

"Why did she run awat from you then?" Andy was a little taken back by dis question, but he answerd very honestly, "She didn't want to pay the price for a better life."

Jack went pale. "Lair."

_**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! So I know what you guys are thinking. :D The next chapter will be alot better I promise.**_


	12. Chapter 12 OHNO

Chapter 12

(Crutchie's POV)

'That guy rubes me da wrong way, but maybe I can change his mind bout takin Klutz back ta their home.' When Jack came home last night, he wasn't too happy. He said something bout the kid lying through his teeth.

I had a hard time sleeping during the night so I spent most of it sitting in the fire escape thinkin' bout Klutz. It was just past dawn when my thoughts were inturpted when Race spoke up, "Nothin' is gonna happen unless ya work for ya Crutch." "What are ya talkin bout Race?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Crutch, it ain't no secret dat ya got feelin' for Klutz."

"What ya talkin' bout Race!?" I turned around to look at 'im. "Is it really dat obvious?" Race just chuckled at me and nodded. 'Wow I never really thought bout it. But I'm gonna be a wreck if Klutz leaves.' "Out of my way den. I gotta go stop 'er from leaving me den." With dat I got up and started on my way ta da hospital. 'I'll just sell in da afternoon today, Klutz is more important'

"Go get 'er Crutchie!" Race shouted after me.

-At the hospital-

'Ok take a deep breath, Klutz will want ta be 'ere wid you.' As I tunred da corner into the hospital I passed the front desk. Saying hello to the lady at the desk, I asked her bout Klutz. She said she was actully in surgery right now, but I was more then welcome to go wait in the room. I thanked her and was on my way.

As I was making my way towards Klutz room I heard some voices shoutin' at each othera. Closer I got ta Klutz's room, the louder the voices were. Right outside Klutz's door I froze. The men fightin' were in 'er room.

The voices from the other side of the door kept on arguing. One was Andy's voiced I realized and there were two other men in there. I stood outside the door listening closely.

Andy spoke, "Now Choker, ya need to know, she got some boys round 'ere that seem pretty fond of 'er. I told them ta lay off and leave 'er alone but they dont seem ta listen well."

"SO? why is dat my problem? I'm just 'ere ta get what you promised me Skinny." 'Dat must be the guy named choker.'

"Er Boss?" there was a little pause then the other guy conitued, "Well if what Skinny boy says is true, don't ya think das boys will want ta see her leave 'ere with her brother."

"Well den, I guest she ain't ever gonna leave New York City den." Chockeror 'da boos' said. Cold shivers ran down my spine.

"What are you thinkin' bout Chocker?" Andy questioned. 'Ya! What are you going to do to my Klutz?' There was a hard cold chuckle behind the door and Choker spoke again. "I mean I get what I want, den we have some fun beatin' da stupid tramp ta death." I gasped and then the men went quiet. 'Shit did they hear me?'

Quickly as possible I tried to go find Race or Jack. But I was to slow. The door opened behind me. Andy and da othera guy were out da door and had me by arms. Dragging me back into the room. I tried to shout but andy held 'is hand overs my mouth.

'This isn't good at all.'

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! I'll try to update more now that im home! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 No more help

_**Disclaimer again... same old same old, I only own the character you don't recognize are mine, and the Newsies boys I dont even have a chance at owning. K! ENJOY! :)**_

Chapter 13

(Race POV)

'Hmmm Crutchie hasn't came back yet. Maybe I should go lookin' for 'im.' I've been sitting on the steps all night after I checked through da entired lodgin' house lookin for a sign Crutchie came back today.

I saw Jack walking towarsd the lodgin' house so I got up. "Ey Jack, have ya seen Crutchie around. Crutch went to see Klutz dis morning, but he has been gone all day!" Jack stopped mid stride. He crused under his breath and started runnin'. "Follow me Race, we gotta save Crutchie and Klutz." I statted after 'im. "Hold up Cowboy! Why are they in trouble?!"

-At the hospital-

(Klutz's POV)

I woke up with my head hurting a little. As I opened my eyes I was in a hospital room. Scanning da room I frooze.

I was lookin' at my brother and da guy named Choker that tried to ruin my life. 'Oh no, Where is Crutchie, Jack, and Racetrack? They will come and save me.'

"Well look who's up now. Da sleepy tramp is finally up." Choker spoke. I couldn't talk. My eyes started to water. "Well in a little bit, me, you, your brothera, and your little friend 'ere are gonna go on a walk and we..." I stopped listening to 'im and perked my head up to see who he wad talkin' bout.

Letting out a gasp, I saw a unconcious Crutchie sitting in a chair behind 'im. The ice cold tone in his voice woke me up from my trance starring at Crutchie. "Your borthera is gonna go finish da paper work ya need filled out. Then we are gonna be on our way." His smirk gave me chills.

Andy walked out of the room and I was left there with choker. 'His eyes just vut like knives.' After what seemed like hours Andy returned and said, "She is all set, A nurse is gonna come and watch her walk out wid us." I wished for anyone to show up to help me. 'Oh god... I need to figure out how I'm gonna save not only me but Crutchie too'

Choker told Alex to go get some others guys to get Crutchie . And he went on his way. After a few mintues two more guys re-appeared and took Crutchie out of my room. I was ready to cry.

Den da nurse came in and helped me out of the bed and walked us out of da hospital. I said good bye and thanks. and started walking away, Andy had to keep hold of my arm. I coudln't walk to well with my head trama. Choker wad on our heel. As soon as da nurse left, choker grabbed me by da wrist and pulled my into an allyway.

I just looked at my feet. When I heard a groan, Glancin' up I saw Crutchie on the ground. Runninf to his side, "Crutchie are ya ok?" He started to come around. "Klutz is dat you?" He slowly opened 'is eyes and put his hand on my cheek, He winced as me moved. "Shhh. don't move." I shot Choker a glare, " What did you do ta 'im?" His respones was a cold chuckle.

"Ah dont worry sweet heart, he won't feeling anything after today, and neither will you after I'm done wid ya." Fear took over me as he grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the brick wall. Everything went blurry...

-back at the hospital-

(Race's POV)

Jack was still almost a block ahead of me. But I stopped when I saw Specs and told 'im to gather as many boys as he could and ta met us in front of da hospital near the park. When I finally caught up ta 'im in front of da hospital he was ghostly pale.

We ran up the steps in ta the lobby and gave da nurse a heart attack almost. "Where is Alexis Finch?! Hurry. Its life or death 'ere!" She was a little slow in answering but she told us dat she had left wid her brother already. "Which way were they heading?" I shouted at 'er. She told us west and we bolted out da door.

Spec had gather Mush, David, Les, Boots, Romeo and Sniper. They were sitting on the steps when we came up ta dem. Spec told us dat Blink was heading ta Brooklynn ta get Spot and some of 'is boys. We told them what we knew and dat we needed to find Crutchie and Klutz.

'Oh gezz, I hope Crutch is ok. And so is Klutz' It felt like we have been looking for an hours, but its only been twenty mintues.

As I was walking apst an ally-way, I was caught up in my thoughts when I thought I saw somethin' in it so I turned back around. Lookin' inta da allyway I saw a grim sight.

"AH JACK, BOYS I GOT THEM!" Racing down to da othera side of da ally way I knelt down near Crutchie. "Ah come on Crutch be ok!" as I lightly slapped 'im on da cheek. He left out a soft groan. A small wave of relief came. Then I turned to Klutz. 'Holy crap, she is so pale. and there is blood.. everywhere.'

Jack was the next to appear followed by the other guys. "Jack... Theres blood every-... blood everywhere. Is Klutz ever al-aliv-" "Don't say dat!" Jack shouted dat me. 'Oh jezz they aren't going to make it.. No They will , Don't talk like that.' "OK. Jack Grab Crutchie 'ere. And Spec, help me wid Klutz, She already has some head injureies, no telling if its gottten worse.

As I was going to pick up Klutz, I heard a voice behind me. "EY! Dat ain't yours to take. Dats my property!" Looking up, at da othera mouth of da allyway where we came from stood five boys. I heard Jack whisper to David and Boots to take Crutchie and Klutz and fine some help and ta bring Les wid them.

Jack stood up as da boys grabs klutz and Crutch and lefty da ally way quickly as possible.

"How can ya do dat ta your own sistera and her friend?" Jack was starring at da boy off to da right of the guy that spoke earlier, "All of you.. " Jack looked like e was gonna rid someone's head off, " Ya dumb... ASSHOLES! HOW CAN YA DO DAT TA TWO INACENTS KIDS?" As he gestured towards da way David and Boots went. "COME ON BOYS LET SOAK THEM FOR CRUTCHIE AND KLUTZ! Jack screamed out.

With dat we head towards them for a fight. As the head towards us.

_**Please review so I know what you think and like/dislike!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Soak them

Chapter 14

(Race's POV)

"COME ON BOYS LETS SOAK THEM FOR CRUTCHIE AND KLUTZ!" Jack screamed out. And we started for fight.

There was one more of us den them so we got a small advantage on da boys. Jack took the one dat he was giving da death glare befora. Tackling 'im ta the ground. Screaming at im' while hitting 'im in da face repeatly. I was on da other guy to 'is left, da one you oridanlly shouted at us. Giving 'im a punch in da jaw.

He stumlbed back and then pounced dat me. I dogged da guy at first but the second time I wasn't to lucky. He had me pind ta da wall behind us. 'Dammit, he is at least a few inches taller den me and definitely stronger'. I braced myself for his blows. One came right inta my left eye.

Turnin' away I saw Spec and Mush taking on this huge guy at least 6'5. Spec was on his back trying to make 'im fall, while Mush was punchin 'im in da gut. Then all of a sudden he fell ta da ground. BAM! Another blow to my jaw from my opponent.

(Jack's POV)

'This is for Klutz and Crutch. I'm gonna kill them all for hurtin' my newsies.' No holdin' back. I tackled Klutz's brothera ta the ground, giving a nice shinnera on da right eye. "Ya fake brothera! What kind of family are you? Ta give ya own sistera's life away to some scum bag?" Giving 'im a well deserved smack across the face. "What do you mean? I would never give my sistera life away!" He shouted back.

"OH? If you didn't know, ya sistera talks in 'er sleep. And i've heard 'er talk bout how you promised her freedom away just so ya could run away from yours troubles.!" I shouted back punchin' 'im in da jaw.

"Well you would you too, even if she wad ya sister or you newsies goil if she wad the reason ya parents are dead!" He screamed dat me. I frooze. "LIAR! YA ARE AN ASS AND A LIAR! She trusted ya. And you let her almost die becasue she did." Screaming back at him. I didnt stop. I kept punching 'im over and over again. Until Mush came over and yanked me off Andy.

"Jack! JACK! He is unconcious! Ya can stop pumblin da poor guy." Mush told me. He was holding my shoulders so I wad looking 'im in da eyes. I nodded and then turned to see dat Romeo had knock out anothera guy and was wid Sniper on taking down dis othera big guy. And at da mouth of da ally way was the only and only Spot Coloins makin 'is appearence.

(Race's POV)

'OUCH! I'm startin' ta taste blood now. Looking back to look for someone ta shout out ta for helpl. I saw a sight of relief. Spot wad 'ere and had back up.

"AH, ya got some little friends ta help save ya? Well it ain't gonna work. So i'll show ya how I got da name...Choker.." His eye grew with cold darkness as he slide a knife out of 'is pocket and grabbed me round da neck., His grip was tightening. I tried ta gulp. He raised da knife above his head when a marble smaked da knife out of his hand. Takin' da opportunity I kicked 'im off me and tackled him to the ground.

And I let all my anger come out punchin 'im everywhere. But then a sharp pain started in my shoulder. The guy Mush and Spec was fighting was on his feet again.

He had picked up the forgotten knife and stabbed me in da shoulder. Then he gave me a powerful kick on the side, throwing me off da guy, Choker. 'Even da name gives me chills' I could barley breath. both of dem were kicking me. Then Choker called out ta 'is boys, "COME ON WE'RE DONE 'ERE... FOR NOW!" And turned and headed out. The other guy had grabbed da kid Jack knocked out and ran aftera him.

Things started ta go blury but I could make out Jack running towards me with a unconcious spec overa 'is shoulder.

"Mush! Take Specs back ta da lodging house. Sniper! grab Pockets and take Racetrack ta da hospital." 'OH! not Pockets, of all boys he picks da one boy from brooklyn I don't like' I tried to protest, but I couldn't talk and I'd black out.

(Jack's POV)

Watching Mush and Romeo take off towards da lodgin' house wid Specs, and Sniper and Pockets took Racetrack ta da hospital. I walked over ta Spot. He was busy givin' 'is boys comands bout searching for da boys who bolted aftera fightin' us.

When he was done he turned ta look at me. "Thanks for da help Conlons." He replied, "Nah, Its looks like ya got lucky we showed up in time. They were beatin' yaurs ass" Giving 'im a punch in da arm, and I let out a sigh. We started walking.

"So wheres da new kid ya took in da other day. Blink said somethin' bout how he wad da whole reason ya needed Brooklyn ta da rescuse." He was wearin' a smirk. "What he do? Takw some fruit off a fruit stand? Cat call one of their's goild?" He was happy wid 'is smart remark. "Ya, well fiorst KlutZ is a goil, and-" He inturupted me, "Wait whad? Da kid is a goil?"

Rollin' my eys I continued, "Ya she is, and da reason why we needed ya was cause 'er brothera was gonna give her ta some scum bag ta be 'is prisoner while he ran away wid his freedom still. But Crutch went ta talk to 'er but it was too late and the group of thugs took both of da kids and beat them up pretty bad. I got David and Boots ta take them ta da hospital again."

We continue to walk, and decieded it be bettera if we split up and check on all my boys and Klutz. I told Spot ta go to da hospital ta make sure da everybody got there. I was gonna stop by the lodging house friost den head overa ta da hospital.

'Why did klutz lie ta us in da first place anywayz? I mean I woulda still took 'er in. But I wouldn't of made 'er sleep wid the boys in da bunk room' All these thoughts were running through my head on my way ta da lodgin house.

_**PLEASE! Please review so I know people are actually reading this and enjoying! Thanks! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Live on?

Chapter 15

_(I just wanted to say Thank you for the reviews! And I actually got a really good twist idea from a guest review ;) So Thanks for review and hope you enjoy! :D)_

-At the Lodging house-

(Jack's POV)

'Gez, this kid has brought so much trouble since she showd up da othera day. I need ta protect my boys. Maybe she shoudln't be a newsies' So many thoughts were racing through my head om my way ta da lodging house.

'Wait! What are ya thinkin'? Fora one thing she is a goil, and ya can't just leave 'er on da streets! You saw 'er brother's way of handlen trouble. No Ya need ta take care of Klutz.'

I made my decision. Klutz is now my new little sistera. "Ya. I'm gonna be 'er new brothera." I told myself. 'Dat scum bag she used ta call a brothera was trash'. I finally arrived at da lodgin' house. Runnin' up the steps, I found Mush and Boots trying ta get Specs ta come round. 'Boots must of came 'ere after dropping off Crutchie and Klutz at da hospital'

I walked into the make shift kicken and got some water outta the tub we called da sink. Walking back out ta da loddy wid a cup of watera I dumped it on Specs. Who jumped awake. I let out a small chuckle bout Specs' looks of confused bout how he got ta da loddy house.

Looking around confused he asked me, "Where is Racetrack and Sniper? Did Klutz and Crutchie get ta da hospital? Did Spot every come and help? When did we get back ta da lodging house? Did we win?" My smile faded quickly,

"Well Racetrack got stabbed and pumbles unconsious and Sniper 'nd Pocket took 'im ta da hospital." It hit me dat I pretty much put three of my newsies in ta da hosptial cause I wasn't dere for them. "And I have to go check if Klutz and Crutchie are ok still." Dead silents came upon us. Not many newsies were 'ere. They all went ta Tibby's tanight. "I better go" And wid dat I turned and left.

-At the hospital-

(Race's POV)

'Ow I can barely move my arm' When I woke up I wad in a hospital room wid Crutchie in anothera bed next ta me. Sitting in some chairs in da corner wad Sniper and David playing poker. Les was asleep in anothera chair next ta David. "'Ey? playing a game wid out me?" I spoke up, but suddenly regreted it when my chest started hurting form me talkin'. 'Ouch!' I grimaced and they walked overa ta me.

"Ey. Well we gotta have a chance ta win pokera sometimes." Sniper said. David agreed, "Ya, but ya know I should get Les back home. Ma is gonna worry about us." Sniper said goodbye and I nodded goodbye, which wasnt a good choice eithera.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I let out a soft 'Yea'. he stood dere for a minute before I finally spoke up. "Where Klutz? and hows Crutch doin'?". 'Er i gotta stop talkin. its hurts to much.' His smile faded. I went to speak but he staretd before I could.

"Foist don't talk. Ya got a few broken rids and I can tell it hurts ya when ya try to talk...Crutch just got a small concussion, and some bad brusies, but he is gonna be as good as he used ta in a week or two 'nd klutz didn't get so lucky." He trailed off for a second before lookin' me in da eyes.

"Klutz got it really bad...and she is -" He was inturted by Jack bursting through da door. "Hey Sniper. Pockets leave wid Spot?" Then 'is eyes trailed overa ta me, "hey Race, how ya feelin'? I looked dat Sniper ta tell 'im what was going on. "'ey Jack, Well Race got some stiches in 'is shoulder and its gonna be sore for a while and he gotta wear a sling for a while too." He explained.

He looked between us talking, "And I haven't seen Conlons since I lefted da ally way. And Pockets ran after he help me get Racetrack 'ere." Jack nodded, "I saw Boots at da lodgin' house and David when i was coming inta the building. But I asked 'im bout Klutz and 'is face dropped.. Where is she anyways?" He asked.

Jack and I both looked at Sniper, whos eyes fell ta his feet. 'Was he gonna say Klutz didn't make it? Its gonna crush Crutchie if she is... No stop thinking bout dat. She is gonna be fine'.

"Um well as ya already know, Klutz had some pretty bad head injuries from before, 'nd they did a nice job giving 'er a beatin'. And some bones were broken too." He looked up dat us for a second before he continued. "Klutz is um well..."

Dead silents. "Is alive, but not be for long."

_**Thanks for reading. And keep reviewing! I serious love hearing what you guys have to say! :) The next chapter is gonna be little long so it might take a little while to write, but I'll do my best. :D**_


	16. Chapter 16 Love is unknowm

Chatper 16

(Race's POV)

"Klutz is um well... Is alive, but not for long." Sniper told us. I frooze. Jack swore under his breath and slammed his fist on the wall. "Dammit!" Jack said once he gathered himself. "Where are they holdin' Klutz?" He asked. Sniper pointed out da door, "Two doors down. And Jack left. I still haven't moved 'nd few mintues has gone by since Jack stormed out of da room.

'Klutz isn't gonna make it' I could feel tears burning in my eyes ta come out, but I didn't let it happen. 'Why are ya crying? She wasn't nothin' ta you. Plus you can't be wid anothera goil, not yet. She is just anothera kid ya ran into on da streets.'

"Racetrack are you ok? Ya seem like ya are gonna cry?" Sniper questioned me. "What no!" I grimaced, "I'm just a littlde shocked bout Klutz." It hurt ta talk but I need ta know more bout Klutz and hide dat fact I wasn't alright..

"Uhhh.. What bout Klutz?" Crutchie had waken up and was lookin overa at us. Sniper and I jumped a little. "hey Crutchie. how ya feelin'?" asked Sniper wid a smooth smile. "What did you say bout Klutz Racetrack?" He was starring at me. 'how ta tell 'im da goil he likes is gonna die?' "Ah ya, how ya feelin' Crutchie?"

Givin' me a questioning glance he finally answerd. "I'm bettera. Now I want ta know what is goin' on with Klutz." He tried to sit up, but Sniper walked over and got 'im to sit back again.

Sniper broke it to Cruthie, "Look Crutchie.. Klutz was beatin' worse then you 'nd da Doctor thinks she doesn't have much of a chance of livin'." Crutchies face went white. "What?"

"Crutchie... Ya need ta listen ta me. She is praicaly gone, and I know its rough for ya. After ya just figured out ya feelin' for 'er. But there are other fish in da sea buddy." 'This is gonna kill me trying to talk so much'. He started crying. 'dammit now i'm gonna cry seeing Crutchie cry'. "I know how ya feel. I liked 'er too. But-"

'Wait. What? Did I just admit to likin' Klutz?' I frooze, lookin overa at Crutchie and Sniper they stared back at me. Crutch had stop da tears. Wid Shock looks in their faces. 'Its been so long since I've let myself like a goil. last time I ever lliked a goil was Sammie..'

-In Klutz's room-

'Dammit Klutz's life must be a livin' hell. Foist her brothera tried ta dump 'er wid a scum bag 'nd had ta run away for a new life. Den she runs inta a dam pole and almost kills herself, which gave 'erself away and had her brothera come wid the scum to beat her up again and now she is barely able ta fight for 'er life.'

Walking in ta Klutz room I saw a sight I thought I never new I'd see in my life. 'Woah. Its da Spot Conlons' He was sitting on da edge of Klutz's bed. He was puttin' a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I stood there in the door way for a while and listened. "I'm Sorry Al, I didn't know Andy was da reason ya were 'ere. And now ya fightin' for ya life once again because of me."

He was talkin' ta her. 'Conlons is actaully feelin' guilt?' "Its all my fault you are here again. I'm sorry." He said ta her. he took 'er hand and gave it a kiss. I held in a gasp. It's time ta let 'im know im 'erer. Den i gave a Knock on the door, He jumped ta his feet.

"Hey Conlons. What you doing 'ere?" I asked 'im like I didn't see nothing. "Ya know, just came ta see if da kid was really a goil and see if she was ok." He said. "Ya well I just got news bout her not havin' much of a chance at making it." I told him.

"Oh." I could see him tense up even more. "Well its happens. Sorry bout ya loosing a newsies." He told me. I nodded and he gave me a slap on da back and walked out of da room. Leaving me alone with Klutz.

'She is so pale, except for all her brusies and cuts on 'er.' I walked over slowly and sat down next ta her. "Don't know if ya can hear me or not, but I wanted ta tell you anyways. You are my new sistera. I nevera had one and ya seem like ya needed someone ta actually to look outn for ya. So I am." I smiled a little. then I remember bout Conlons. 'Why did he say it was his fault?'

-outside the hospital-

(Spot's POV)

'dammit, I put da kid in da hospital again.' On my way back ta Brooklynn all I could think bout was Al. 'No. Stop thinking about 'er.' Just den I ran inta Pockets. "Ey Spot. I've been lookin' fora ya." "Hey Pockets. I thought ya would of been back at da lodgin houde already." I questioned 'im.

"Ya well I got involved in a pokera game wid da boys in da Mahattan house. didn't have muck luck wid dat, but I did snatch some dough off of Boots." Pockets said with a giant smirk. I let out a small chuckle. "Ah I thought ya woudl grow outta of da name pockets by now."

Pockets has been my third in command since he ran inta me aftera getting chased by da cops for pick pocketin' some rich guy. He recently came my second in command since Jumper moved on life. We walked ta brooklnn bridge togethera in silence.

"Look Pockets, go on ta da lodgin' hosue wid-out me. I'll be there in a little." He nodded and was on his way. I waited for a few mintues beforea I headed across da bridge.

I decieded ta head ta da docks beforea I went ta da lodgin' house.

Sitting on da crates on da dock I leaned back and looked up at da stars. before I knew it I drifted off...

_We were sitting in da tree house in his back yard. We were playin' cards while we listen ta his little sister humm under us. "Hey Andy You ready to loose? Cause I got a real good hand." Bluffin was my best trick. "No, you are gonna lose, I got the best hand i could asked for." I wasn't sure if he was bluffin' too. _

_"No he doesn't, his hand is really bad, ya can tell in his voice." Chimed in his little sister Alexis. I laughed as Andy's face went red. "Thanks Al." I shouted down and she just went back ta humming under the shade of the tree. "So Andy, ya 4 yr. old sistera ratted you out. Ready to fold?" I told him raising my eyes-brows._

_"Joe, if it wasn't for Al, my life would be so much bettera. You're lucky you have no sisters. She is a pest" Andt said while slamming his cards down on the cardboard box we werre using for a table. We laughed as I showd him my crapy cards I had. _

Ahh memories.

_"But you are only 7 Joe! You can't just leave here alone." Andy wasn't happy with the idea of me leaving to find a new place to live. "Look Andy, I'll be fine." I told him as i patted him on the back. "I got family all around, I'll be fine." I lied and he seemed to accept it. Then it was time to say good bye to Al. She was in the yard while we were in the house._

_Walking outside I saw her climbing up da ladder to the tree house. "Hey Al! You aren't apost to be up there." I shouted. It starlted her and she fell off the ladder. "Alexis!" I yelled running over to her. Andy came running ouside after hearing me scream. "What is going on? Joe what is -" He started. "Not now! Go get your mom. Alexis is hurt and she isn't respondin' to me!"_

_He ran back inside. "Al, Come on?" I shaked her. Please tell me I didn't hurt her. I stood up hearing Mrs. Finch come running over screaming out Alexis's name. The yard started spinning in front of me. I couldn't put it in my mind together._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys liked this chapter! :)_


	17. A note

**HEY! I just wanted to let everyone know about how you can find my story in both the movie/newsies and the play/musical/newsies categories! There is a lot of my story where it is based off the movie, and a lot that is based off the actual musical, so I put it in both. :) **

**And a quick thanks to Myst S. Thanks for all the reviews, & to all the guest reviewers out there too. I love hearing feedback form you guys.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Sorry it took so long, but I had Band Camp (which was like lving on the sun, it was so hot out) and been really busy with that and just finished it yesterday. I have a great plan for the next few chaptyers so hopefuly they will be done really quickly. Thanks for being patient .**_

Chapter 17

**-Three Days later-**

(Race's POV)

Its been a few days since we got put in the hospital, and a few days since I admitted ta likin Klutz in front of Crutchie. 'I still can't belive dat I like Klutz' Its been a few years since I let myself get close ta a goil.

Avoding talkin' to Crutchie bout what I said was easy, my broken rids mada a good excuse ta not to talkin to much. He seemed ta be mad at me for what I said anyways, so he didnt try ta get me to talk eithera. But he left yesterday afternoon. Its been really calm 'ere since he went back ta da lodgin' house.

The only good thing bout today is I get ta go back home, or at least back ta da lodgin house. "Hey Race. Ready ta get back to the lodgin' house.?" Jack walked in ta my room, trying to sound cheery as can be. But he looked like crap and I couldn't hold my tongue. "Dam Cowboy, Ya look terrible. Haven't ya got any sleep lately?"

He just looked at me a little affended and a little annyoied. I was about to ask him about Klutz when a nurse walked in and told me that she was here to make sure I was ready ta leave today. After getting me off the bed and helpin' me take a few steps, she said, "Well it seems you are all ready to go then. But don't forget to take it easy for a while." I nodded and me and Jack were out the door of my room. but i paused there.

"Um Cowboy?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Can we go see Klutz?" Jack let out a sigh, and slowly turned on his heel. "Its not Klutz, Racetrack. Its Alexis" He was using some kind of tone i've never heard 'im use before, "Look I don't want ta see 'er now. Ya can if you want. Two doors down. I'm gonna leave. See ya Racetrack." And with dat he turned on his heel. I jsut stood there. 'Jack is seriously being a downer lately.'

Once Jack was around the corner, I finally turned and started towards Klutz' door. 'What am I gonna do in there? Is this even a good idea? No just calm down.' My hand frooze above the door knob. My hand was shaking.

I opened the door. And the tears starting falling down my face at the sight I was looking at.

(Jacks' POV)

After walking out of the hospital, I automatically headed towards the Brooklynn Bridge. It was time to face Spot about what I saw the other day. 'There is something up with Spot that connects 'im to Klutz.

_**Sorry its soo short, But the next few chapters are gonna be really good I hope.**_


	19. Chapter 18 Past memories

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. I went away for the last weeks of summer then school started and I have been so busy! But here it is, and I'm trying to get on a posting schedule of once or twice a month.**

Chapter 18

(In Spots head)

_Memmories flooded into my mind. Just can't I believe I didn't know she was Al when we friost met da othera day. _Standing on da roof on the Brooklyn, I just looked out over da city.

_Maybe I should tell Jack bout how I know Al... No! i can't, he would be crushed ta know it wad my mouth dat landed 'er and two of 'is newsies in da hospital. I already out Al in da hospital once when she was bout five._

_(back to the past)_

_"Al, Come on?" I shaked her. 'Please tell me I didn't hurt ya'. I stood up hearing Mrs. Finch come running over screaming out Alexis's name. The yard started spinning in front of me. I couldn't put my mind together._

_"Joe, Ya look like you are gonna be sick. Why don't ya sit down?" Andy came over and grabbed me by the shoulders. He lead me over to thier back pourch and got me ta sit down. Mr Finch came running out of da house hearing Mrs. Finch yellin' for 'im. He had Alexis in his arm and was heading towards da front of da house. _

_I just keep breathing. "I'm Sorry Andy. Really. I didn't mean- I didn't know-she - I thought she saw me already whem I screamed at her." Words were studdering out of my mouth. I didn't know what ta say. "Don't worryt about it Joe. She is gonna be fine. Ya know that? She got a thick skull, like you." Giving me a small punch in da arm. _

_"Ah I know she is tough, but I fee horrible bout it." There was a long pause between us. We just listen ta the sound of Mr. Finch's car heading todards da hospital wid Al. "The day Al gets out of da hospital Andy... I'm leaving this town." He started ta say something, but I cut 'im off, "Nothin' can stop me. Sorry Bud, but I gotta go somewhere where I can get a new start."_

_(Three days laters Al was left out of da hospital with a small concussion & that day was my last day in town for good.)_

"Spot! We need to talk now." Jack had appeared behind me interupting my thoughts. I took a deep breath. "What do we gotta talk bout Cowboy?" I questioned him.

"You need to tell me how you are connected to Alexis." He paused. "Now Conlon".

'Shit'

(Race's POV)

I opened the door. And the tears starting falling down my face at the sight I had.

Slowly making my way towards the bed I tried to speak, but no words came out. looking at Klutz was unbarrable. She looks so fragile.

"Ah Klutz, if ya can hear me can you please- pl-" tears were streaming down my face. I took her hand, "sqeeze my hand please. I need ta tell ya something." I let out a big breath.

"So I know Crutchie had some feelings for you, and I'm pretty sure ya like 'm too, But ya see I do too. Not for Crutchie, but for you. I mean. Err well like its more then just some silly feelin' i got." I paused and put a loose strand of hair behind 'er ear. "Ya see Klutz I think I'm in love with you."

Uncontrolable sobbs took over me. I collapsed into the chair next to her bed. I took her hand and let myself cry until I feel asleep.

_In Race's dream_

_"Can I open my eyes yet Race?" she asked me while she giggled. "Not yet" I replied. 'this is it, come on race, ya can ask her ta be yours,' I picked da best stop in central park to tell Sammie how much she means to me._

_"Ok, Now you can open your eyes Sammie." Lifting my hand from over her eyes, I revealed the picnic I had set up for the two of us. "Oh, Race you're so sweet." But she was hiding something._

_We laughed all night and it was time to make my move. "Um So Sammie, We have been really close for a while now and I-" I started. Sammie inturupted me, "Oh Race, but you should know-" Smacking my lips agaist her we kissed for a long time. It felt like forever and floating over the sun set._

_"Will ya be my goil?" I pulled back and whisptered ta 'er. I had the biggest smile on my face but it faded when I saw da look on her face. "Racetrack Higgins. You are an amazing guy, but I can't be ya goil." I broke there, "Race, I found someone esle. Sorry, ya are really nice but we are leavin' town tomorrow mornin'. dats what I've been trying to tell you."_

_"What? When did dis happen?" "Its been almost two weeks, I know I should of told you earlier but I didn't know how to tell you. Then you go and do dis, it makes ke feel like I'm a really bad person." She started to shout at me._

_She started to cry. "Race I'm sorry, So Sor-" I jumped up. "NO! Sammie! NO, I loved ya wid everything I had and dis is what I get!" Wid dat I ran away. after covering at least three blocks before I slowed down and took a breath. "I'm nevera gonna give a goil my heart like dat again. Never."_


End file.
